The Power of the Nile
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: When evil threatens the land of Egypt, the Great Power is born into a small girl. But when the Power splits and is sent to a young boy who is her soul mate and enemy, will she conquer the evil trying to kill her and find him in time? Seto/Tea
1. Prologue

The Power of the Nile a story written by Atlantis ( 2002  
  
Alright, this would be my second attempt at Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction and the setting is ancient Egypt. This in no way follows what the show says about the beginnings of Duel Monsters and stuff, so don't read this with that expectation. I really hope that all of you reading this enjoy it because I am having a blast writing it so far. You'll figure out who the romance is between by the time you finish reading this prologue, so don't ask. I changed the names to sound more Egyptian, but they are not authentic Egyptian names, so please don't think they are.  
  
Just as a side note for those of you who are not familiar with anything having to do with Ancient Egypt, there were two kingdoms that split the country in half: the Upper Kingdom and the Lower Kingdom. The Lower Kingdome was actually in the northern part of Egypt but was called the Lower Kingdom because it was near the lower end of the Nile River where it emptied into the Mediterranean Sea. The Nile is the only river in the world that flows from South to North, and so the kingdoms based their names on where they stood according to their placement to the Nile. So, just to cover the bases, the Lower Kingdom is in the North and the Upper Kingdom in the South.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, but this story is mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
For we are not fighting against people made of flesh and blood, but against the evil rulers and authorities of the unseen world, against those mighty powers of darkness who rule this world, and against wicked spirits in the heavenly realms.  
  
Ephesians 6:12  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Once, a long time ago, the land of Egypt was the most powerful empire on the earth. There was a reason for this that not many were, or are aware of to this day. Magic covered the land like a thick blanket, its threads weaving through every detail of life. The power resided in only the most capable hands: with the Pharaohs.  
  
Always, since the beginning of Egyptian history, the Pharaohs passed their power down the line through their sons. At certain times, when a great need rose in Egypt, the child would be born with unbelievable powers that even the great Ancestors dared not touch; powers that could destroy the universe. It was at these times when the magic was incredibly fragile and the simple inherited magic of the Pharaohs could be broken and dispersed throughout the land, while the Great Power would remain with the Chosen One. However, no need had ever risen where the Great power was completely given to the child meant to use it, to insure the fate of the universe. Instead, only pieces were given, laying dormant until needed, then disappearing again after the need was gone, leaving the new Pharaoh with only his inherited magic.  
  
But there was one fateful time when the Great Power had to pour its entirety into the Chosen child, which led to the end of Egypt's era of magic and eventually to the downfall of the Egyptian Empire. This is the story of that child.  
  
  
  
"What in Ra's glorious name is taking so long?" Pharaoh Kakoran roared, sending servants scurrying into the darkness. All was quiet except for the sharp crackling of the torches that hung on the stone walls, their light sending strange shadows all over the hall at the late, mid-night hour.  
  
A loud scream erupted from behind the doors where the Pharaoh was pacing and he looked up, brown eyes wide with fear. Wringing his hands together; he sought to muffle the sounds by clamping them over his ears, but to no avail. Ripping the black braided wig from his head he threw it away from him, running his hands nervously through his hair as he watched the wig slide across the floor and into the darkness where the servants hid. He could have sworn he heard one of them more to pick it up, but the sound was drowned out by another scream. This time it lasted longer, and it felt like his soul was being ripped out with one of his priests mummifying tools. He shivered though the evening was warm and turned to look at the doors as the screaming got louder, deeper, and more pained.  
  
There was a sudden smack and a terrible groan before silence again. Pharaoh bit his lip and took a small step forward, almost afraid. But as one of the doors creaked open, he rushed without hesitation and pushed them open to gain access, knocking over a young serving girl in the process. His eyes showed their apparent worry to his wife as he noticed all of the blood around her on the bed. She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips that destroyed any seeds of doubt in him as he approached cautiously, noticing the bundle in her arms. The queen's smile seemed to be infectious for al of the attendants were smiling shyly and the Pharaoh did as well, reaching the side of his beloved wife and placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Wife," he whispered, "today I am the happiest man on earth. What are we to call my new son?" The queen laughed a little, wincing at the pain it brought her and looked up at her husband.  
  
"Téatani," she replied. Pharaoh became puzzled.  
  
"But is that not a strange name for my new son?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered quietly. "Because your boy is a girl. You have a daughter, husband."  
  
Pharaoh blinked his eyes in surprise and then stepped back, shielding his eyes as the newborn began to glow, her light seeming to seek out every dark place in the room. As the Pharaoh turned his head, he realized that his daughter was the Chosen One, meant to be Pharaoh when she grew up despite the fact she was a girl, and to save the world. One would have to be beyond the grave to not know that she radiated the complete authority over the whole of the Great Power. He could feel the small babe's strength radiating through the room, feel her looking at him and studying him though her new eyes were still closed. Over his shoulder, he saw a figure move in a patch of darkness that hadn't disappeared and squinted to see who it was. He watched as the figure raised his arms, holding something that glinted in the darkness before pointing to the child. Pharaoh was shaken from his observation by a sudden cry from his baby.  
  
It was an incredibly sad sound, almost mixed with fear. The room seemed to shake and suddenly, seven bright flashes of color came from her body, bolting through the room and over the land of Egypt. One of the colors came back and buried itself into the soul of the child. She continued to cry and Pharaoh felt the earth move beneath him and heard his daughter give a sharp scream. An object appeared above her, hovering for a split-second before it broke in half, making the baby cry even harder before one of the pieces disappeared.  
  
The light dimmed in the room to where on ly the torches were glowing once again and Téatani stopped crying. The air was full of magic and all breathing was hushed, no one daring to move a muscle. A soft crying broke the silence and Pharaoh looked to his wife who held her daughter close to her, rocking even as it pained her. He approached and sat on the side of their bed, wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on top of hers. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he motioned for the servants to leave. The bowed and hurried out, feeling uneasy with the unfamiliar feeling of magic still lingering in the air.  
  
Kakoran looked to the shadowed doorway where he had seen the figure but found nothing there. He sighed sadly.  
  
"Only minutes into the world and the fragile magic of the Great Power has already been broken and her birth powers have been dispersed over the land of Egypt. There is a dark spirit seeking her soul and power already. She will have many obstacles in her path, as she grows," he whispered to his wife, eyes watching the flickering shadows blankly.  
  
"Perhaps," the queen replied, "but her strength and the strength of her partner shall pull her through." Pharaoh looked at his wife closely, puzzled.  
  
"What partner?" he asked. His wife slowly stopped crying and she hugged her child tightly.  
  
"That object that appeared. I believe that it was a part of her soul, the Great Power as an item. When it broke, one of the pieces disappeared, and I believe that it went to find another host. Whoever that piece goes to is going to be the other half to our daughter's soul, and only when she is with that person will she be able to release her full powers for the good of the world." She paused and Pharaoh looked at her.  
  
"Why do you stop? I know there is more," he asked.  
  
"I am afraid of what you will do," she told him honestly. "I saw a vision and I do not think that you will take what I saw with very much joy."  
  
"Galana, if you were blessed with a vision, you must share it whether or not you think it will please me," he told her.  
  
"Very well," she sighed. "I saw our daughter's heart joined with that of our enemy. It was a boy who I saw with the other half of her soul. I also had the realization that while he will be the other half of her, she will be the other half of him as well. It will be the strongest bond of souls that the universe has ever seen.  
  
"Our enemy? From where?" Pharaoh asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"The Upper Kingdom," Galana replied quietly.  
  
  
  
Hundreds of miles away, a young boy woke with a start from his deep sleep. His five-year-old mind did not understand the pain that he had just experienced. He looked down at his chest and found no wound, growing even more confused. His nurse came into the room, kneeling by his bed with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Child, are you alright? I heard you cry out," she asked, running a gentle hand over the top of his head. He shook his head.  
  
"I think I was just having a nightmare. But I am alright now," he answered quietly. His nurse smiled and gently pushed him back to his bed, covering him with a sheet as he laid his head on the pillow. She brushed his unruly hair away from his eyes and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. The little boy sighed and turned on his side, face innocent and serene as he fell back asleep. His nurse rose from her place and walked to the door, turning back to look at him.  
  
"You will make a perfect Pharaoh someday," she whispered. "Dream will little Seto-ra. Dream well."  
  
***  
  
End of Prologue. I'd like to get some feedback on the general feeling about this fic before I post anymore. It's not required, but it would be nice. Thanks for reading!  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
godscartungrrl@netscape.net 


	2. Chapter 1

The Power of the Nile written by Atlantis © 2002  
  
Hi-ho everybody! It's been a while (I know, I'm terrible!) but I finally got this chappy out. I've been busy enjoying my Winter Vacation and I came up with a whole bunch of other ideas for fics and so I was working on those. Bad Atlantis, finish what you've started first. You all have my permission to throw vegetables at me *ducks flying tomato* Anyway, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! So sweet and helpful.  
  
A note to Tara-hime (a very sweet chica who has been reviewing for both of my fics since the beginning - Hello!) who pointed out that the prologue seemed a little rushed: I am sorry for that, but there is a reason. I didn't want to go over it too much because later on I'm going back to that moment, probably through flashbacks or something, and I'm going to expound on everything that happened then. Kapeesh? Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
My child, if sinners entice you, turn your back on them! They may say, "Come and join us. Let's hide and kill someone! Let's ambush the innocent! Let's swallow them alive as the grave swallows its victims. Though they are in the prime of life, they will go down into the pit of death. And the loot we'll get! We'll fill our houses with all kinds of things! Come on, throw in your lot with us; we'll split our loot with you."  
  
Don't go along with them, my child! Stay far away from their paths.  
  
Proverbs 1:10-15  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PART 1  
  
As the years passed over the land of Egypt, young Téatani grew in power and in size. At the young age of two, she had demonstrated her powers for the first time at one of her father's assemblies. A woman had approached the throne, preparing to tell her sorrowful story when the little girl escaped from her mother's arms in her seat next to the Pharaoh and ran to the woman. Big, bright blue eyes looked up at her before Téatani's small arms encircled the woman's waist and hugged her.  
  
Both the child and woman began to glow and before the eyes of all those gathered, the woman began to change. Her old, ragged appearance melted away to reveal a young woman no more than thirty summers, skin flawless and healthy rather than wrinkled and full of blemishes as it had been before. Téatani stepped away from the woman, still glowing a shimmering silver, before giggling and running from the room.  
  
It was discovered later that the woman had been suffering from a curse that had been placed on her by a spellcaster. News of the Pharaoh's daughter's miracle spread throughout the land, seeping into the Upper Kingdom as well, where a similar phenomenon, of the opposite nature took place. Tales of a young boy, the son of the Upper Kingdom's Pharaoh, who sought out subjects who had turned to evil and then punished them with untold powers drifted to the waters of the Nile where the two stories collided. As tales were related by merchants of both kingdoms, tempers flared as men from the opposing sides boasted of how their Pharaoh's child would rule the world and was more powerful than the other. No one would stand for the claims made against their own lands in regards to the children's power and an unspoken vow of war was made. Fanatics from each side began terrorizing citizens of the other, leaving permanent reminders in stone, on homes, and in lives over the issue of the most power.  
  
Years passed and the unspoken vow of war became more public, tension knotting itself in the air in both kingdoms. All the while, Téatani continued to grow, her beauty becoming more apparent with age and her powers, though secretive, more pronounced. Her childishness melted away to reveal a young woman who controlled the forces within her with dignity beyond her years. Her exquisite beauty brought her more suitors than she cared for and she made it a point to see to the needs of her people whenever one called on her. She was unlike any other woman in the land besides her mother. Her light brown hair was easy to spot through the sea of black and her clear blue eyes were like two bright stars shining among the multitude of brown eyes. While she had gotten her hair from her mother (who had been a foreign princess before marrying her father), the question of her eye-color remained unanswered. Some of the priests felt it was a birth defect while the queen thought it may be from the Great Power coursing through her body. She kept it to herself, but knew that she was right from rumors of the son of the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt having blue eyes as well. The coincidence was too uncanny to shrug off and a sense of knowing pitted in her stomach the more she thought about it.  
  
The tales of the young prince having strange powers (the rumor having finally reached the ears of the queen) led her to seek out more information about the young man. She was constantly talking with her serving maids, gathering knowledge while they gossiped. The queen discovered that he was everything that her daughter was not. He controlled incredible monsters and beasts with mere thoughts, sought out evil and punished it, never allowed any emotion on his face, and preferred being awake at night rather than during the day. Some claimed he didn't even sleep, a phantom in the halls of Upper Egypt's palace. Galana nodded, looking over her kingdom from her throne. He was a dark to Téatani's innocent light, her complete opposite.  
  
He was her soul-mate.  
  
While Galana understood her daughter, Pharaoh did not. He felt as if he wasn't the one ruling the Lower Kingdom anymore, acting more like a figurehead while his daughter saw to everything. Her manner of dress was also confusing, for she refused to wear traditional Egyptian clothing outside of the palace. Instead of fine cotton robes and dresses with gold jewelry to decorate her ethereal form, she chose to wear Grecian battle gear; a fitted breastplate that enhanced her supple curves, a strange white tunic called a shirt, a gold-pleated skirt, and strange leather footwear that went up to her knees. To her father's horror, Téatani also carried a sword around everywhere she went and occasionally even a spear. She did however, agree to wear one of the priestesses white robes to save her skin from the scorching sun (and to hide his daughter's body from lecherous eyes, to Pharaoh's relief).  
  
She wore the robe everywhere she went, using it as both protection and a disguise. When her mother questioned her about the fondness of the robe, rather, the white cloak, Téatani said she felt safe when she wore it. And safe she was. It seemed as though every time she put it on, she could disappear if she desired with the blink of an eye, leaving the evil that followed her unable to find her. The cloak also seemed to completely shield her from the sun because her skin was a soft, cream color rather than rough and tanned. It confused her mother because she was out so often and most times did not have it wrapped around her, leaving her delicate skin, supposedly, to the harsh heat of the sun's rays. But the sun did not touch her. As long as the cloak was wrapped around some part of her, either open and baring her arms and shoulders or closed with her hood pulled up, she was protected.  
  
The people of the Lower Kingdom constantly marveled at their princess, some even venturing to call her a goddess. She was unearthly in an angelic way. Her fair skin, bright blue eyes, and light brown hair made her seem more like a visitor in the land of Egypt rather than the heir to the Lower Kingdom's throne. Men, young and old, from all over the world traveled to seek her hand in marriage, but she refused all. Since the first man had proposed when she was merely thirteen summers, Téatani could not bring herself to even look in the eyes of the men who sought after her. Each time one would even mention marriage, her heart would contract painfully and she would send them away. She couldn't understand the ache in her heart, it felt like part of her had been torn from her body and thrown somewhere unreachable.  
  
Instead of going through the pain in her heart, Téatani chose to be among her people. Many of them didn't get the chance to realize it was her before she left, seeming to appear out of nowhere and then disappearing again. Among the children, she was known as the white phantom because of her white robe, making her look like a spectre instead of the daughter of Pharaoh. Téatani tended to spend more time with them and play with them on occasion, drowning in their naive giggles and games. It was with the children when she found herself at her happiest and her true innocence came shining through. One day though, that innocence was shattered when she witnessed evil at its worst.  
  
Téatani had been playing a stone game with several children on a side street when her senses were suddenly filled with an awful dread. Looking up briefly, she glanced around worriedly from the game to look for any signs of evil. Just as she turned back around at the oblivious childrens' insistence, she was pushed sharply to the ground, a small body covering her own. Téatani sat up, looked around and saw someone run off into the shadows of an alley before her vision focused on the small boy laying on the ground.  
  
An arrow tip protruded from his stomach, having gone through his back. The blood dripped off of him, staining the dust beneath him as his eyes glazed over with death's grip. Téatani sobbed brokenly as he reached out to her, gripping her fingers limply.  
  
"For you... princess," he choked out, his voice a strained whisper. "Please remember me on the day that you send evil... back to its dark pits. I am... Pra... hotep..." Then he was gone. Frantically, Téatani gripped his hand and placed two fingers to his throat to search for life. He did not stir. Her tears fell on his bloody form, leaving clean streaks on his red body.  
  
"Never little Prahotep. Never will I forget you! You will be avenged, I swear it!" she cried as people began to pull her hysteric form away from the dead boy. Téatani shook them off and looked at Prahotep's lifeless body before running away. As she ran, her feelings and emotions kept changing, ranging from sadness and anger to confusion. How could someone, even an evil entity, kill a child? Any good marksman would have never gone after her when so many were around her. Obviously the force after her did not care about casualties, but that was their mistake. Téatani would not allow Prahotep's death to go unavenged. They would pay for taking the life of one so young, one who could have done so much in his years to come.  
  
Téatani was jerked from her thoughts as someone pulled on her arm roughly, dragging her into an alleyway. A scarred hand grabbed her neck and slammed her into a wall, thumb pushing against her windpipe mercilessly. She shivered as the blackness of evil began to flow over her skin from her attacker's hand, slowly paralyzing her.  
  
"My master will be pleased with my apprehension of you," the dark voice hissed. "You have eluded me for quite some time."  
  
"You can't have me!" Téatani cried, struggling against the shadow.  
  
"I already have you, stop trying to delay the inevitable. That small boy gave you a few extra moments, but that won't happen again," it sneered, pushing it's thumb further into her throat. Téatani coughed and her eyes watered from the pain and lack of oxygen.  
  
"I'll kill myself before I let you pull me into your realm of darkness. But that's not going to happen because I'm going to make you pay for killing that boy!" Téatani screamed, eyes snapping open, the blue of her eyes shining like suns before the shadow was pulled off of her. Not even stopping to rub her neck, she righted herself and approached her attacker, giving faint nods of acknowledgment to the two massive creatures that held him. It gasped and hissed at her, spittles of flame coming from it's mouth. Her mouth twitched in a wry smile as she took a hold of her sword and released it from its sheathe, bringing it down on the dark form before her. The head dropped and rolled on the ground before disintegrating to ash and scattering on the wind with the ashes of it's body as well.  
  
Dropping to her knees, Téatani knew she could no longer pretend to be a young girl anymore, forced to take up the responsibilities of a ruler instead. The creatures that had appeared at her bidding crouched by her, lifting the sword from the ground and placing it back in its sheathe. She looked up at them, tears streaming down and falling off of her chin and jaw, and took in a breath of awe. They were magnificent!  
  
Words could not describe them to the full extent of their appearance. They were two large creatures, probably seven or eight feet in height with massive wings that could have spanned two buildings easily in length. One had a head of short, golden curls and bright green eyes like the petals of the lotus and the other was a darker creature, coal black hair with green eyes as well and a darker complexion than the other, though both were far darker than Téatani. White robes were wrapped around their bodies and tied at the waists with thick, gold rope, swords also hanging by their sides, larger than any other in mankind. But Téatani had a feeling that these were not men, though she couldn't quite call them 'creatures' either. If she had known the word 'angel', she would have known what they were, but she did not and so instead, labeled them as Guardians.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as they pulled her to her feet. She smiled and they disappeared from sight. Startled at first, Téatani did not understand why they had vanished, but understanding soon dawned and she pulled her hood over her head and made her way towards the palace. Her Guardians appeared when she called to them, be it mentally or vocally, and then disappeared again when there was no longer a need. A dark grin crossed her features. Evil would have to be on its guard now more than ever because Téatani was finally harnessing the gifts given by the Great Power and no force dead or alive would stop her from crushing any evil underfoot. With her Guardians by her side, she would be unstoppable in the war against evil.  
  
Seto-ra stopped his sword, the blade hanging in the air over the man he had been about to slay. Something sharp stabbed at his heart, telling him, urging him to take a closer look at the man's heart. Confusion swarmed over his mind; he had read the evil and was going to destroy it before it could fester and cause more trouble in mankind. What was wrong with him now?  
  
Peering closer at the man cowering before him, he let his power search deep within, into the deepest recesses of the man's heart and soul. Before, he had seen the evil and needed no other excuse to dispose of him, but the same feeling washed over him again and he looked deeper, harder. His eyes widened in surprise. The man was only a pawn, used by true evil to carry out menial tasks like a mind slave before being discarded. It was only traces of that true evil that he had detected. He faltered and let his sword fall to the dirt, staring wide-eyed at his hands. How many had he killed on the same pretense? How many innocents had met Anubis because of his haste?  
  
"Begone," he said softly to the man who still cowered on the ground, "and watch for evil. Do not let it touch you again." Needing no other encouragement, the man scrambled away like a dog and Seto-ra dropped to his knees, causing a small cloud of dust raise and settle on the dark blue of his cloak. His hands reached up and dragged off his headpiece, meant to keep the sun off of him and sifted through his short dark brown locks, pulling desperately while his eyes clenched shut. It was if a sudden realization had dropped on him from the sky, no warning having come to him before the impact.  
  
There was almost no way to explain it, but just before he was going to strike the man, Seto-ra felt something fit inside of him, as if he was some puzzle and not all of the pieces had come together in his life. Analytically, he concluded that whoever was connected to him had been affected similarly, though it could have had opposite effects. While he was experiencing a new feeling of human compassion, perhaps his missing half was going through human force and strength.  
  
Yes, half of him was missing, he knew that much. Since that night when he was a young boy, when he had woken to feel his heart pound and throb and his soul as if it had been torn and then sloppily put back together, he had known. He opened his eyes to look at the sand on which he crouched, then raised his head to look over the great expanse of the desert, as far as the eye could see and farther.  
  
That direction felt empty to him, like nothing was there. Twisting his body slightly, he faced the ever-powerful Nile, and felt an instantaneous stab inside of him, dropping him to his knees from where he had risen just half a moment before. In that direction, Seto-ra grinned wryly, was the other piece of him. Whether it was a girl, boy, man, woman, or animal, he did not know, but he needed to find whatever it was that completed him before he suffered more from having only half of a soul. With a simple thought, he rose from the ground and climbed atop the great winged beast he had summoned, a blue dragon that was the embodiment of ultimate fear, before taking off into the air and flying towards the palace. He had much to think about.  
  
***  
  
End. That's Part 1! I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but I do hope soon. However, school is once again fast approaching and I can't make any promises. For those of you who are wondering about 'Riddles of the Heart', that is another story which I am still working on. Don't worry about it never being updated again, I know it happens frequently, but I won't allow it! Ha ha! (AN: that was a triumphant 'ha ha' not a laughing 'ha ha'. There is a difference.)  
  
Alright, for those of you who like questions of the week, here's one for you: What are your favorite YGO! fics? I'm looking for GOOD romances, either Seto/Téa or Yami/Téa and I can't seem to find any. You can even plug your own fic if you want. I'm an open book. Till next time!  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
godscartungrrl@netscape.net 


	3. Chapter 2

The Power of the Nile written by Atlantis ( 2002  
  
Hi all! No, no please don't throw vegetables. I know, I know, I'm a bad person and I haven't updated this fic in forever. Well, for your information, life does continue on outside the fanfic world and time doesn't always present itself on a silver platter. I do apologize for taking so long though. I didn't mean to. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, those things really can inspire and make me smile! *^_^*  
  
Tara-hime: As to your questions, I didn't really model the angels after any other characters, they just came into my head and are just her guardians, protectors if you will. Seto's clothes are not exactly like what they are in the anime, but I do envision them as similar. I'll put in some more descriptions later on to help you understand better. And finally, there IS a reason why his dragon is not a blue eyes-white dragon, and is instead a blue dragon with white eyes. That will come in at a later time. It's actually a pretty cool idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. However, I am having quite a fun time twisting them to serve my purposes in this fic.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (a little scene that could be considered gruesome, depending on how squeamish you are)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Speak up for those who cannot speak for themselves; ensure justice for those who are perishing. Yes, speak up for the poor and helpless, and see that they get justice.  
  
Proverbs 31:8&9  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PART 2  
  
The day of Pharaoh's Jubilee drew near and Téatani was confined to the palace, if only for her father's sanity. She was fitted and bathed and adorned with jewels and gold, wrapped in fine linens and drenched in perfumes that floated around her as if in a cloud. Her clothes were mainly white robes, ornate in their fashion, lightweight and soft, caressing her skin like the hands of a lover and displaying her young curves effectively. The clothes were all sleeveless at her insistence, leaving her creamy arms free to hang unhindered at her sides, while gold serpents wrapped around her upper arms and bracelets jangled at her wrists, the gold shining in any light.  
  
It had been three moons since she had discovered she could call on her guardians and since that time, had called upon them numerous times to seek out those who meant to hurt others. And, she had discovered with surprise, there were other things she could call upon as well, creatures too magnificent to describe with words. Some were alike to the grand horses of the Greeks, but more fierce and beautiful with wings and horns and sharp hooves that threatened death to anyone who dared even think about harming their mistress; another was a flaming red bird of fire, a falcon that had called itself Phoenix... yes, it had spoken to her, nearly frightening the young woman into a faint; smaller creatures like golden hawks and swirling tornadoes of butterflies; and massive dogs that didn't seem to leave with the rest of the creatures when their duty was done.  
  
The dogs, Baki and Memnoh, had become pets, and tended to lounge on her bed all day, taking up the entire mattress and even hanging off the edges with their immense bodies, while Téatani was in the palace. They were normal looking animals, excepting their size. The two canines had dark brown fur that rivaled the feel of satin when cleaned, long tails that whipped about when trying to convey a good mood (which usually ended up knocking over numerous valuables) and they had understanding, intelligent eyes that were colored like dark chocolate. Large, soft, floppy ears hung at the sides of their massive heads, always exaggerating every move they made. They were always looking for a hand to be stroked by, licking faces and leaving trails of warm slobber on skin, and had appetites that equaled that of ten men each. Téatani was fond of them the most of all her new protectors, but could not deny the thrill she felt when allowed to ride on the backs of her other even larger creatures when searching out the evil that had deemed a little boy's life expendable. Prahotep wouldn't be avenged until every dark heart was destroyed, she had vowed.  
  
Since that time, Téatani had gained a maturity that stunned and awed the entire Lower Kingdom. Feeling like Prahotep's death was on her shoulders, she took life more seriously, dealing more in political events with her father and overseeing some of the more massive building projects. Her goal was to create a structure that would rival the Parthenon, to honor her father and his reign. In his younger days, he had been in more wars than could be counted and his competence on the battlefield had earned him higher and higher ranks until his father had felt that he had earned the right to become Pharaoh. Ever since her father had taken his position as the leader of the Lower Kingdom, no war had graced it's fertile lands. Of course, skirmishes did come up, but from the experience of his younger days, Pharaoh Kakoran had been able to negotiate peaceful solutions every time. Lately, he had been contemplating more, often seen sitting on his throne with his forehead leaning into a palm in frustration, completely quiet. His silence bothered Téatani. He had never been a quiet man.  
  
After many long days with the master-builders, Téatani had finally decided on the design for her father's monument: it would be in the shape of what her builders called a 'pyramid', closed only on two sides and open on the other two, for inside, there would be a huge arena with stands for thousands of her father's subjects. It would be a place of celebration and parades and victory, with her father's stories, experiences, and records of his rule carved into the stone walls and ceiling for all of time, to look down on future generations. According to the measurements, it would be over six hundred feet high, larger than anything else on earth. That was what her father deserved, she only wished she could do more... put his story in the stars perhaps. But that wasn't possible, and so she was content with the massive building project. People would come from miles around, from other countries, to see it when it was completed, and all Téatani could think about was how happy it would make her father, since it was to be a surprise.  
  
The day before her father's celebration, he took her aside and told her that he wanted to spend the day with her and speak with her on a few matters. Téatani had merely nodded and followed him through the cool, stone hallways silently. For the entire day, they dodged servants and remained alone, together, talking of life in the court and foreign ambassadors and relations with the Upper Kingdom. Pharaoh made sure to keep his daughter shielded from the rumors that were everywhere about his daughter and the wild, dark blue-eyed prince of the south, but he was sure she would find out soon. Rumors were all that they were, he had convinced himself. He would not see his daughter join into an alliance with, let alone wed the son of his enemy. Though war had long-since been in the past, tension still resided on the borders between the two kingdoms and he refused to sacrifice his daughter for the sake of peace. Perhaps he was being greedy and possessive, but his child was still so young. He couldn't stand the thought of already moving on in life, to have a family and tend to a husband's needs and desires. No, she would not see that day for some time, he vowed blindly.  
  
"Téa," he said softly, shortening her name to the nickname he used affectionately for her, "do you enjoy interacting with the subjects? Or is it always just a way to escape from unwanted suitors?" he questioned her as they walked through the palace gardens quietly. The gardens were an oasis in the midst of all the sand that lay out and away from the ever-fertile and powerful Nile, lush and green and flowering all year long. A visiting royal had once said that it almost resembled a rainforest. With all of the large leaves that were used as comfortable shade during the long summer months, a slight tinge of humidity in the air, and the bright flowers of all kinds surrounding the gardens on all sides, even creeping up the high stone walls of the sanctuary on thick vines, it was certainly reminiscent of one. However, the annoying insects that constantly inhabited the thick vegetation of rainforests were not present and the only animals that walked the thick heather and grasses were peacocks and various types of cats, held sacred and allowed into the green sanctuary. Téatani sighed.  
  
"I truly do enjoy being with them, father. Seeing them live their lives and how they deal with what the Powers give to them intrigues me, and I enjoy seeing them smile when I can ease some of their burdens or aid them in some way. The fact that they are also a safe-haven for me from those ravenous suitors that never cease is merely an added benefit," she replied quietly, stopping to gaze at a particularly large, pink flower that hung above her head. Her fingers gently touched the rim of the petals, almost longingly, before moving away and resting at her side again. She looked at her father and smiled. Pharaoh nodded.  
  
"Child, I sense some emptiness in you. What is it that troubles your heart?" he asked as he sat on one of the marble benches the Greeks had sent as a gift. After patting the space next to him, Téatani hesitantly took her place on the bench as well and looked into her lap, twisting her hands together. Today, she was wearing another long white robe with sandals that wound up and around her legs to her knees beneath the material. She hated the sandals, she would rather have her solid leather boots with the tough soles and the slight heel because the sandals made her feel every stone she tread upon and tended to flop on her feet occasionally. Her arms were oiled and perfumed, soft as silk, and a cobra, the family emblem, wound its way around her left arm while a decorated band rested on her right arm and bracelets hung at her wrists. Tomorrow she would have to wear rings as well. There was a simply gold chain about her neck, glittering in the sunlight, but for the ceremony, she would wear a gold neck-piece that was covered in large jewels of all colors, which was quite heavy. Her face would be made up to, covered in a light powder to match her skin, with the dark blues and charcoal liner around her eyes to emphasize the color, with a small amount of rouge and soft, red paint on her lips. She was also sure that there were to be large hoop earrings, but she hoped not. They always tended to get caught in her hair and then pull painfully on her earlobes. Téatani would be the most beautiful person in attendance, and yet she would feel empty and unfulfilled. A touch on her arm shook her from her silent ponderings.  
  
"Téa?" her father asked, unsure.  
  
"I am sorry father, my mind was wondering to other worlds," the young woman apologized as she blushed, embarrassed. She did not know how to answer his question from just a few moments before. "Well," she began, "I'm not entirely sure what it is that bothers me. I am not sick and I am happy, and yet..." she trailed off. "I feel as if something is missing, something crucial, and I'll die without it. I know it sounds foolish. I should not have answered, I think it is just my imagination running away with me again," Téatani said, trying to convince both her father and herself of the truth of her words.  
  
"If you are sure it is nothing," Kakoran replied, searching in his daughter's eyes for some kind of clue as to what she was feeling. She nodded as he pulled back and leaned against the bench, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He was a handsome man, ever more so at times like this when he did not have to wear his head-piece and the atrocious eye makeup. Now, he looked at peace and his soft brown eyes were more friendly and less like those of a ruler, his hair soft and shining from constant and careful grooming on his part. His tunic covered his arms almost down to his elbows and was wrapped carefully around his body, a pristine white. It stopped just at his knees and a gold belt was wrapped around his middle to hold the robe and separate it if nothing else, to keep it from looking like a sleeping gown. His footwear was much simpler than Téatani's, winding only around his ankles and of a sturdier make than her flimsy, palace shoes.  
  
Suddenly, the air was humming, seeming to vibrate in the very core of Téatani's soul. Her attentions focused solely on her father and as he let out a relaxed breath, she dove for him, pushing him from the bench, not able to say anything as her voice caught in her throat. He grunted and hissed sharply and Téatani froze when she looked up from where she had fallen and saw the arrow embedded deep in his right shoulder. It had meant to hit his heart. Flames danced in her eyes as she stood and looked around her, catching the shadow that leapt from the ledge of the wall into the crowded streets of the city below, bow in hand and a quiver at his back. He would not get far. But she would have to deal with him later.  
  
Kneeling at her father's side, she pushed him back to the ground to lay on his back and tore the bottom of her robes to wrap the cloth around his wound and stop the bleeding. Tears grew in her eyes as she watched her father's body convulse in pain and his painful, yet muffled cries of agony. "Help!" she cried, screaming as loud as her voice would allow her, making her throat burn in the effort. Tens of people erupted from the doorway that led to the gardens and Téatani and her father were surrounded by fearful servants, some on their knees praying to the gods and others lamenting his forthcoming death.  
  
Glaring harshly at those who presumed he would die, she shouted at them to leave and demanded they find the royal physicians or they would be executed. Needless to say, the physicians were present and attending her father within minutes, perhaps seconds since worry tends to expand time, and were extracting the arrow from his arm, wrapping and covering the wound with healing ointments, and carrying him inside carefully.  
  
As Téatani watched them go, she fell to her knees when the last person had gone back inside. "Why must others continue to suffer and be harmed because of me?" she cried, tears falling into the grass beneath her as she curled up. "I feel so empty, and I know that I can help people more than I do now, but I don't know how. Part of me is missing and until I find that piece of me, I can't keep people from pain... can't keep my own family from being hurt." Her fingers gripped at the grass, pulling it up and ripping out the roots through her grip as she shakily got to her feet. As her eyes moved back up to the wall where the assassin had been, she snarled and with a simple though had changed into her hooded robe and battle gear, silently calling on one of her larger creatures and taking a strong hold on her sword. Phoenix alighted on the ground carefully, the flames singeing the leaves that were too close and yet not harming Téatani in any way, seeming more to be soft wisps of air instead. Climbing onto the back of the great falcon, they lifted into the air as she situated herself between the wings and gripped the bird's body with her legs.  
  
*Find him. Find the one who did this,* Téatani said softly to her creature, asking it to hunt down the assassin. A feminine voice whispered back an affirmative and they circled over the city once before moving to the outskirts where the shadowy figure was trying to get away on a heavily- laden camel. Diving from the air at a pace that nearly pushed Téatani from Phoenix's back, they hovered in the air just before the assassin's path, the young princess wielding her sword and jumping to the ground, absorbing the impact by bending her knees. The camel came to an abrupt half as Téatani asked it to stop, being able to speak with the animal, and the shadow went flying, landing in the dust and rocks at Téatani's feet. Blood ran down his face and arms from scraping against the ground and as he looked up, his head was pulled back by the forceful grip on his hair, forcing him to stare into blazing blue depths. He swallowed as the blade of her sword pushed against his jugular, drawing a drop of blood and rolling down into the collar of his black robe.  
  
"You should not have crossed me," she whispered threateningly as she pushed the sword closer, opening a small slash in his skin. He winced and clenched his teeth as she pulled his hair tighter. "Who sent you and why were you trying to kill my father?" His face hardened into a mask of practiced silence, emotionless as he stared at her.  
  
"I think you know who: the one you say is evil and will stop at nothing to get you. But why? You'll have to ask the Master when you meet him," he spat at her. Téatani replied by pulling the sword up and slicing the skin from his neck, allowing the blood to flow more freely.  
  
"You'll die soon if that bleeding doesn't stop. Tell me what I want to know and I may give you a chance to save yourself," she whispered, eyes unwavering and hand steady as she held her weapon.  
  
"My life means nothing if I can serve my Master with my death. You shall not escape the Upper Kingdom's power!" he cried. His yell died in his throat as he gargled with his own blood as Téatani's sword slashed through his throat and removed his head from his body. She watched it drop and roll across the sand, small stoned sticking to the lips and blind eyes and blood. Without her grip, the body fell as well with a 'thump' on the ground, the blood staining the desert floor to a rusty iron even as it blew away with the wind. This body did not turn to ashes as all of the others had, which meant the minion had been human and evil's hands were stretching farther into the world. Growling under her breath, she knelt to the body and searched for any kind of insignia or pendant that might lead her to the source of her ever-continuing fight against evil. There was nothing. She rocked back on the balls of her feet and wiped the blood from her sword on the black tunic of the dead man.  
  
As morbid as it was, she was not bothered with staring at the decapitated form of a man whose body continued to bleed into the ground. When her sword had been clean, she climbed back on the back of Phoenix and decided to leave, not wanting to be present when the flies and jackals and vultures arrived to pick and tear at their new meal. She was not aware of the dark eyes that watched her from the center of a distant sand storm and the sinister smile that flashed a deadly grin in her direction before disappearing with a breath of wind.  
  
*Do you truly think the Upper Kingdom is behind this?* Téatani asked Phoenix as they soared back to the palace on a warm wind current. Phoenix was silent for a few moments.  
  
*It is not for me to say, but it is very possible. The Lower Kingdom has not been on very good terms with the Upper Kingdom since your father won back control of the Delta and any act of war could set off a long- awaited clash between the two kingdoms. Perhaps they are looking for a chance to take back what they thought was theirs and more,* Phoenix pondered out loud.  
  
*Yes, I see what you mean. I will send a messenger to the Pharaoh of the Upper Kingdom and discover if he means to start a war. I will not start a war based on suspicions alone, I will have proof behind my reasonings before I make a mistake that could bring about the deaths of many people.* Téatani leaned forward, wrapping her arms about Phoenix's neck, stroking the fiery feathers with her fingertips.  
  
*Very good. Spoken like a true ruler,* Phoenix commented as she began to circle the palace with her descent. *I think that with your father's wound hindering him, you will be taking over control of the kingdom for a short while. It is good that you have an intelligent head on your shoulders, or else I may get worried.* Téatani nodded and giggled, even in the serious atmosphere, and jumped down from the falcon and smiled as she disappeared with a slow shimmer of white light. Changing back into her dreaded palace clothes, she made her way back inside after a last glance at the gardens and went searching for her father.  
  
She found her father in his bed, her mother at his side and holding tight to his hand, a trail of dried tears on her cheeks. He was wearing only a loincloth around his waist and was covered with a thin cotton sheet, his chest bared and wrapped in medical gauze around his shoulder and across half of his torso. He made an attempt to get up but her mother pushed him back down and smiled at Téatani through the filmy purple curtain that separated the bed from the rest of the room, lending a little privacy to the occupants. She approached the bedside slowly and moved inside the curtain, looking down on her father with a hint of remorse. Her father saw her look and tried to reassure her.  
  
"Little Téa, my girl, do not start to blame this on yourself. It should not have been you who was shot. I know you're thinking it. This is the type of reality that occurs in battle, and if you are to be a warrior for the Powers, you must learn to accept this. Besides, you saved your father's life. Is that not something to smile about? And the kingdom will be under your power for a while as I heal," he said, reaching out to take her hand with his free hand, as his wife still held tightly to the other. Squeezing her palm gently in his grasp, he watched his daughter smile and sigh.  
  
"The priests won't like it," Téatani confided as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You know how they aren't fond of me in the first place and disagree with me taking the throne and ruling. What do you think they'll say if I take control even for this short amount of time?"  
  
"That does not matter. I am Pharaoh, and for good reason. Their opinion of you doesn't make you less of a leader, or less capable to handle the position. I bestow upon you all of the rights and powers of Pharaoh and may the gods have mercy on you if you misuse this power," her father whispered as he placed both of his hands on Téatani's bowed head and passed on his reign. When his daughter's blue eyes met his, they were bright and shining with tears.  
  
"I will not let you down. If you will now excuse me, I have to take care of a suspicion I have," Téatani said, ready to excuse herself.  
  
"And what is that?" her mother asked, taking a hold on her husband's hand once more and rubbing his knuckles to comfort herself by touching him.  
  
"I killed the man that tried to kill father, but before he died, he said that we could not escape the power of the Upper Kingdom. I wish to speak to the Pharaoh and find out if this is myth or truth. If myth, then I will suggest that we join forces and stamp out this evil," she explained carefully.  
  
"And if it is the truth?" her father asked, searching for what her answer would be to judge her leadership capabilities.  
  
"Then I will speak with you and consult our generals. We will not go into a battle unprepared. I must send a messenger before the sun gets too high in the sky, or else he shall not reach the Upper Kingdom's capital by nightfall. May I go?" she asked, looking for permission. Her father nodded and she left the room hurriedly.  
  
  
  
Even as the messenger was leaving the palace of the Lower Kingdom, a cloaked figure entered the main hall of the capital palace of the Upper Kingdom where Seto-ra sat lazily in his cushioned seat beside his father's throne. He twirled a dagger on the arm of the chair, watching the torchlight reflect off of the gleaming metal surface and yawned, bored with the quiet night. Dressed only in a white cotton loincloth that fell to his knees, a practical pair of sandals, and a large gold neck piece, he was the ultimate picture of perfection in the male species. His dark blue eyes glared out into the dark room, glittering with unknown thoughts and a wry smile pulled across sensuous lips. The muscles in his chest and arm were toned and tanned a dark brown, glowing with a thin layer of sweat in the warm night air. He put the dagger into the sheath in his sandal when a dark figure entered the room.  
  
As the figure bowed low before him and his father, Seto-ra felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He suddenly felt filthy with this man's presence in the room. His father sat up and looked down. "Rise," he said softly, but with power. The figure complied and pushed back his hood.  
  
"My Pharaoh, I have just journeyed from the lands of the Lower Kingdom. My eyes have seen a terrible deed that cannot be overlooked," he said softly, a darkness seeming to tint his words. The Pharaoh glared at him.  
  
"And what would this terrible deed be? If you have committed a crime, I cannot do anything for you," he replied.  
  
"Pharaoh, one of your own has been murdered by a member of the royal palace of the Lower Kingdom." The man inwardly sneered as the Pharaoh stood, knocking away a small footstool.  
  
"Is this true? What proof do you bring?" he asked, fists clenching rightly as his knuckled turned white. The stranger held out a round pendant on a silver chain, with three circles, one inside of the other with a piece of jade in the center. Pharaoh reached out to take it from him and held it wordlessly before narrowing his eyes. "And his body?"  
  
"Left as food for the vultures. I could not retrieve it for fear of being seen and caught, and the head was severed. I felt that Pharaoh would not be pleased if he saw his own personal guard's head placed before him," the stranger stated. "They are also using black magic to control demons and it was the palace witch who killed him. She fights like a man and conjures up monsters to aid her in her dark quests."  
  
"You saw her as well?" Seto-ra asked as he rose from his seat to stand by his father. The stranger nodded and Seto-ra turned to his father. "Let me take a troop of men and see about this witch. This cannot be permitted father. Your guard is dead and there is a witch in the palace of our enemies."  
  
"This is different from anything I've ever had to deal with before in my lifetime. I do not know how to rule it. You will have to make this decision yourself, my son," Pharaoh said softly as he turned and moved back towards his throne, sinking down and placing his face in his hands. Seto-ra glared at the stranger.  
  
"If this is a lie that you have fabricated, you will surely pay. I will personally make sure that your limbs are removed piece by piece and that you die a slow and bloody death. You will remain here until I return and we shall see if you speak the truth. There is a darkness about you that I feel, and if I were not so concerned about this talk of a witch, you would be under the closest examination of your life," he growled as he pushed the stranger out of the way and went to find his general to call up a troop of men and travel to the Lower Kingdom.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 2! I feel like I've been sort of neglecting Seto and his development, but have no fear, more will be coming in the future as I bring our two heroes together.  
  
I have no idea when Chapter 3 will be out, but I am definitely thinking that it won't take nearly as long as it took to get this one out. I'm really trying, but I have this nasty habit of writing five or six stories at once, and so, the all go slowly and it can be a month or more *cringe* before updates. I am sorry it took so long getting this one out.  
  
For those of you wondering about 'Riddles of the Heart', I AM still working on it, but it is going slow because of the other projects I am working on and school has been riding particularly hard these days. As a rule, I'm making sure that those chapters are at least ten pages or so per chappy, and so it may be a little while longer before I can update that one, but most definitely not another month. I Promise!  
  
Keep up the reviews! They let me know if you're enjoying the fic or if you think something needs fixed.  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
godscartungrrl@netscape.net 


	4. Chapter 3

The Power of the Nile written by Atlantis ( 2003  
  
Who's large and in charge? That'd be me! Just kidding. Lookie here everyone, I updated. Aren't you proud of me? It took a little more than a month, but I cranked it out. Time is still eluding me for the most part, but I deal.  
  
Many, many thanks to the three people who reviewed my last chapter: Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko, Caro, and Tara-hime who's been kind from the beginning of both of my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories. I think that's about it for opening author's notes, so, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I actually have to do this? You know I don't own the show, and I know I don't own the show. End of discussion.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A final word: Be strong with the Lord's mighty power. Put on all of God's armor so that you will be able to stand firm against all strategies and tricks of the Devil. For we are not fighting agsint people made of flesh and blood, but against the evil rulers and authorities of the unseen world, against those mighty powers of darkness who rule this world, and against wicked spirits in the heavenly realms.  
  
Ephesians 6:10-12  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PART 3  
  
A warm wind blew across the sands of the desert and through the city, whirling up to a lone balcony that looked out over the expanse of the kingdom. Téatani sighed as the airy hands of the wind shifted through her bangs and over her skin, ruffling the bottom of her long robes as well. Something was in the air and she felt excitement and fear course through her veins, mingling together to create an intense anticipation in her blood. The magic inside of her sang out, calling to a hidden source, pulling her towards the unknown and the danger that awaited her. The dark of night hung like a black blanket over the city, decorated with the shining lights of the stars from up above and the flickering torches and lamps of houses below.  
  
Before her, the deep, rippling waters of the Nile looked like ink in the light of the moon, the silver orb's reflection wavering over the surface with the current. The reeds of the great river whistled with the soft breeze, swaying and casting eerie shadows over the waters surface as the intoxicating scent of the lotus and spice drifted around her. Both so strong and yet distinct in their differences: one entirely masculine and powerful and the other a softer, caressing smell, but just as strong with its irrestibility. But though they were so different, they fit together so well when mixed. A perfect match. Shaking her head from her strange ponderings, she turned her head to glance at the sands.  
  
So foreboding and treacherous, full of trickery and illusions. Many men and women had died, simply from underestimating the power of the ever- changing desert. It was never the same, transforming into a new world with every storm and gust of wind. The expanse was incredible, uncomparable to any other natural place on earth. Some said that the oceans were a similar force to reckon with, only there was an abundance of water rather than the stifling hot and dry climate of the dunes, but Téatani knew not of that world. Only the sand. Now, with the night covering it's secrets, the sand looked like a different realm... a realm of emptiness. Certainly not safer, but perhaps not so threatening. It might be the fact that so much was hidden at night that worries of evil lurking in corners or creatures slithering across the sand left the mind, to be replaced by the strange calm that rested over the desert at night and the warm wind that blew.  
  
That strange feeling of excitement trickled into her again and she turned away from the edge of the balcony and went back inside her room, too anxious to stare into the night anymore. As she pulled the gauzy curtains behind her, she noticed that her pets were not waiting for her. Turning to inspect her bed, she realized with some puzzlement that they weren't anywhere to be seen. They had not leapt upon her to give her sloppy kisses or stick their hands beneath her hands for attention... they simply weren't there. Nearly worried, since the two large dogs never left her presence, she searched for them by stretching out with her powers, closing her eyes to seek deeper into all possible realms. To her surprise and further confusion, she found them residing with the rest of her creatures rather than in the physical realm.  
  
Biting her lip, Téatani mulled over why they might have left as she slipped onto her bed, sinking into the soft mattress and silk sheets. She dropped her head down on one of her many down pillows (gifts from the Greek emperor) and stared up at the top of her canopy bed, not bothering to draw the blue translucent drapes that hung around her bed. While she thought about why her pets had left, a tremor passed through her body and she sat up quickly, feeling tingly and as if she had just been... pleasured. Her body felt delicious and nearly whole for a mere second and then it faded just as quickly as it had come, leaving her with an empty feeling that surpassed anything she had felt before. Suddenly, she realized why they had left.  
  
"They can feel it too. The air is trying to tell us of something. An event or person who is going to change everything as we know it. But can I trust that this thing that's coming is good? It may be a warning," Téatani whispered to herself quietly, pulling the sheets around her body, enjoying the feel against her skin. Some of the materials from the Greeks were just so amazing, no wonder she enjoyed wearing her warrior garb more than anything else. It provided comfort, was durable, and was beautiful, all at the same time. Indulging for a moment in a guilty thought, she wondered dreamily what it would be like to love a man beneath her sheets. The softness of the material moving across their bodies as they moved together in a dance of the heavens... Blushing furiously, Téatani released her hold on her sheets and let them fall back to her sides. Her eyes moved back towards the direction of the balcony, peering through the curtains that parted with the faint breeze to gaze at the stars.  
  
The quiet of the night seeped into her, invading the darkness and giving it a cool flavor that refreshed. If nothing else, the sky gave her knowledge of peace. Stars winked at her through the moving curtains, luring her for a midnight ride among them, to walk with them and sing their beautiful song if only for a short while. Wetting her lips, she rose to her knees, ready to answer their beckoning when a loud banging filled her ears.  
  
Turning with wide eyes, she listened again as the pounding reverberated throughout her room, coming from her unflinching gold doors. Hastily she got up and approached, cautious once she reached the massive doorway.  
  
"Princess! Princess, the Great Raven flies at your door!" the keen wail of a serving girl cried. Her features hardening, Téatani lost all of her previous passive feelings and gentle thoughts with the mention of the dark bird. Strength knotted in her arms with her anger at anything that would dare come at a time like this as she pulled the doors open until they slammed against the walls of her room.  
  
"What does Death want with me?" Téatani demanded darkly of the crying girl in front of her. The dark-haired girl dropped to the floor, kowtowing as she saw the princess's foul mood and gasped for breath through her tears. Softening immediately as she saw what effect she was having on the young girl, Téatani cursed herself and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around Cinaya gently. The girl threw herself into the warm arms, showing how truly worried she was over her mistress.  
  
"Your... your servant has returned with grave news P-Princess," Cinaya stuttered. Her warm tears fell onto Téatani's arms and into the material over her chest and she felt a wave of compassion roll over her before standing slowly, still holding the girl in her arms.  
  
"Worry not for me, little one," Téatani said quietly, getting the girl to look up at her. "All will work out in the end. Now, take me to my servant. I must know of this news at once," she added firmly, yet gently. Seeing the princess so strong boosted Cinaya's spirits and with a somewhat timid boldness, she led Téatani to the throne room. There, Téatani's eyes were met with the sight of a dead horse and a man on the threshold, gasping at the steps that led up to her father's empty throne. Rushing to his side, she immediately ordered for water and pulled his head to her lap, quietly telling him to simply breathe and not strain himself in communicating the news. His eyes closed to rest for a few moments while bowls of water and strips of cloth were brought. Téatani dipped one into the cool liquid and spread it across his face and neck, cooling him and soothing him with the soft words of a worried ruler.  
  
The throne room was silent for many long hours into the night as the horse was removed before the stench of death pervaded the entire palace and the once dying man slowly regained life through the caring and gentle ministrations of a silent princess and several servants. When he had been fed and clothed in clean linens, washed and resting in his bed, only then did Téatani question him about the urgent news. He smiled gratefully at his princess and coughed, then reached out to take her hand. She took the proffered hand and squeezed, concern shining in her blue eyes as she wondered what could have possibly been so important that one of her most loyal servants would risk his life in coming back to tell her news he had gathered in a scant few hours.  
  
"Princess, you are..." he coughed again, "in such danger as you have never known. An army is at this very moment gathering in the Upper Kingdom to seek you out." Téatani gasped and leaned forward, her breathing now coming to her with difficulty.  
  
"But why?" she asked, pleaded, confused as to why the Upper Kingdom in particular would seek her out with an army after so many years of peace.  
  
"You are rumored to be a witch, according to an informant who saw you as you destroyed the would-be assassin," Jerara whispered, eyes looking angered though his weak body seemed otherwise.  
  
"And what of the Peace?" Téatani asked of him. "Where did you hear of this? Could there be some mistake?" her voice rose with the slight fear that had bloomed in her with his words. Jerara squeezed her hand and looked at her, waiting for her silence.  
  
"Princess, all of these years, there has been no peace. I thought you were aware of that," he said, amazed when the princess shook her head, puzzled. "Since the war where your father won the Lower Kingdom, we have been somewhat despised by those of the Upper Kingdom because we live in the fertile region of the Delta and have direct access to the Mediterranean Sea where we can trade freely with the Greek empire. The Upper Kingdom however must remain by the great Nile because otherwise, there would be no life without the precious waters. Sand and desert surrounds them everywhere except by the treasured lands by the river. And since your birth, tensions have slowly risen because you are thought to be weak since you are a woman, while your people have stood by your side and refuted those beliefs. This rumor is just enough for the Upper Kingdom to feel it can interfere with our dealings and perhaps take advantage of the chance and seize our kingdom.  
  
"As for how I know this, just as I entered the gates of the Capital, I saw men rushing about quickly and women talking in hushed tones at their doorways, children at their sides. The further into the city I got, the crazier it became. I finally dismounted and struggled to lead my horse through the crowds. When I could no longer hold back my curiosity, I made my way over to a street vendor who looked somewhat hesitant about the goings-on, whatever they were. So as to appeal to him, I purchased a small trinket and asked him what was happening that the whole Capital was astir. He informed me that the prince had been given permission to seek out a witch who lived in the Lower Kingdom who had murdered one of the Pharaoh's personal guard. I was aghast and felt nearly faint. The vendor continued in a shaky voice, informing me that at that very moment, the Prince was gathering together a small army and would leave at dawn. I asked him why he seemed so unsure and he in turn asked me if I resided in the Upper Kingdom. When I told him that I did not, he replied that he knew of you and that you were no witch, but that you could be the only candidate for the rumors.  
  
"He bade me to fly to you as fast as the desert winds would carry me and tell you to prepare yourself for an unprovoked attack. Needing no more persuasion, I urged my horse through the crowds once again and took off in the desert night, though I feared the evil shadows on every dune. I did not stop riding, could not stop riding, for the love I feel for you is greater than the love I have for my own life. My horse went faster than I ever believed and just as I burst through the doors of the palace, the faithful animal's heart gave out and I fell, seeing only black before my eyes and death swimming in my body. Only the necessity of giving you this news kept me alive. You are my princess, and to you and your father alone do my loyalties lie. Meeting Anubis would be a sweet encounter if it would only spare you a mere hour more of life." The old man's eyes were filled with tears and Téatani bent to embrace him, holding him as she would hold a grandfather.  
  
"You shall not die for my sake, dear friend," she said softly into his shoulder as he shook with emotion. Pulling back, she looked at all in the room gathered around her and smiled faintly. "None of you shall. If this prince is looking for me, then I shall meet him half way and if he desires a battle, he shall certainly have one!" Téatani shouted. Standing, she gave one last grateful glance to Jerara and left the room, sprinting through the palace halls until she reached her own room and changed into her Grecian clothes of battle. Moving out onto her balcony for the last time that night, she moved to the rail and looked out over her lands, memorizing the small intimate details of her home. Once again, something inside of her sang out, perhaps at the thought of an adventure... or was there something else?  
  
Shaking her head, she pulled her hood over the top of her head, making sure that her cloak was pulled securely around her shoulders before staring out into the night one last time before turning, her cloak fluttering behind her in the wind.  
  
***  
  
Seto-ra sat up immediately, having dozed in his seat beside his father's throne. His army was ready to begin at dawn and had enough supplies to last them weeks if necessary, though the Lower Kingdom could be reached in two or three days at an easy march; less than one if going at a suicide pace. Feeling secure that his army was prepared, he had gone back to the throne room to try and get a few short hours of sleep, knowing that if he went to his room, he would surely sleep longer than he intended.  
  
The hypnotizing lull of sleep had him firmly in it's grasp when the dream began. First, he felt a soft caress against his arms that traveled up around his shoulders and neck, making his skin tingle. A warm voice whispered against his ear and his arms enclosed around an obviously female body, feeling as he never had before. Desire flared within him as the voice spoke again, as invisible hands moved in his hair and pulled his head down. Soft lips stroked his own just barely before pulling away and murmuring against his own, "Don't destroy what you need. What you want. Become one again. Learn the secrets of your own heart and soul and sight shall be restored once more. Free me." Seto-ra heard the words and had listened, but he craved for another touch of those lips, and of more. But suddenly, the woman was gone and he was left alone in the dark, his eyes not finding purchase on anything, not even seeing his own hands as he held them up to his face.  
  
As black as it had been, some of it began to fade away slowly, first to where he could barely see the outline of his body, then to a dark navy blue. Faintly, the light of stars began to peek through in his dream and a breeze brushed over his skin. He could now see the Nile, the life-giving waters flowing unendingly and lending movement to the plants on the shoreline. The edges of his vision were blurred so that he could only see ahead, his sight only extending as far as the circle in front of him allowed. He moved his head and saw a palace, white and solid in the light of the moon, a work of marble and stone that was undescribable, rivaling his own in magnificence. But through the extraordinary appearance of the entire structure, a single balcony caught his eye and there, a shadowed figure seemed to peer out at him through the dark of the night. All that he could see was a white cloak, completely covering the person's body, but as he looked up, he was entranced, held in place. A pair of blue eyes, blazing in the night. He stopped breathing. He was not alone at that moment, not empty anymore but filled completely with whatever he was missing. Something inside of him cried out, pain lancing through his body at the desire to go to the hooded figure but his muscles would allow him no such movement. Anger and a deep sadness, two potent emotions, mixed within the blue gaze of the person on the balcony and reached him as he watched the figure turn and disappear into the darkness.  
  
Now, as he was awake, all that he could see were those blue eyes. Eyes that were nearly identical to his own, though his were far darker, watched him even though his dream had ended. This search for a witch had just become a mission to find his missing half, and he would stop at no length until he had achieved his goal.  
  
"My shadow is a dragon. Yes, with those eyes and that spirit, it could be none other. Strength radiated out and into me from that apparition and only the spirit of a dragon could affect me so," he said to himself as he stood. Yawning and stretching, feeling fully awake and energized, Seto- ra watched as the sun crawled across the horizon and shone across the kingdom, drowning it in golds, oranges, and reds that could be found nowhere else in the world. His general came into the throne room, saluting stiffly as he stood before his commander and Seto-ra nodded at him, prompting the general to leave. Quickly, Seto-ra pulled on his royal armor that had been laid out beforehand next to his throne and shoved a sword into the sheath at his side. It would be a lie to say he didn't want to use it. It had been a few days since he had been able to take down any evil and the slight blood lust that had grown within him was screaming to be released. Those were ugly thoughts and Seto-ra pushed them aside ruthlessly. He refused to be pulled into that whirlpool, because drowning in that violence would only begin the torture that would engulf him soon afterwards.  
  
The sharp blaring of a trumpet sounded at the palace gates and the young prince looked out once more, reveling in the feeling of a new day and a journey across the sands of the land of his birth before leaving the throne room to join his army. His steps were light and quick as he made his way through the palace and into the courtyard where nearly one hundred soldiers and officers stood waiting for him. Some stood in chariots while others were on foot, holding spears, and still others were seated upon camels and horses. All were awaiting the magnificent display of their prince's power when he called upon his most-feared creature to ride into battle on, and were not disappointed.  
  
Breathing in a deep breath, Seto-ra let his body relax and his arms raise slightly from his sides as he called, wind swirling around him as his creature answered. There was no sound, only a large gust of wind that nearly knocked him to his knees as it always did. He turned to behold the dragon, a mass of dark blue scales and shining white eyes that could stare into any creature or person alive and cause death. It was easily the height of the palace and half as wide when it's wings were spread... and it was his creature and protector. Seto-ra was silent a moment before calling on the creature to change, closing his eyes as it metamorphosized. When he reopened his dark blue eyes, he was pleased.  
  
"In honor of the shadow I shall soon meet," he said, eyes glimmering darkly at the sight in front of him. "My blue-eyes-white-dragon," he murmured as he climbed onto the creatures back. The two lifted up into the air with a single beat of the mighty beast's wings and the soldiers below them emptied the courtyard through the gates, a long procession of warriors. Above them, in the already warm morning air, Seto-ra thanked the dragon for changing, knowing that it could only honor his shadow, his other half, by having the same eyes. The dragon released what could be called a slight purr at pleasing it's master as it soared on the current, circling around many times so as not to outdistance the minuscule army. Seto-ra stroked the now white scales of the beast and warmed with the heat inside the animal and leaned forward on his elbows. Before long, he was asleep.  
  
***  
  
"There will be a storm," Téatani whispered as she looked at the sky and over across the endless sands. Her creatures all crowded around her as she sat atop a pegasus, deciding not to fly at the moment and let the horse rest itself. Baki and Memnoh were on either side of her and falcons flew in the air with Phoenix as she soared overhead on her own warm wind current, her eyes never leaving the horizon. Though in all reality she was a one- woman army, she was by no means alone. Her creatures more than made up for man power that she could have received from an army armed with spears, swords, and bows and arrows. Her animals looked to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked from above, looking down on her mistress carefully. The smaller falcons circled around Téatani's head, trying to comfort her with their presence.  
  
"I am sure of it. The sky already grows dark and the wind is picking up while the sands grow restless. My spirit feels unsettled and storms seem to call out to me, the earth trying to communicate and warn me of what lies ahead," she said softly. Patting the neck of her pegasus and then reaching out to lovingly rub the top of Baki and Memnoh's heads, she sighed. "A battle may take place today, but it may not be between men."  
  
***  
  
Only a few short hours later, the desert let loose its fury. The sun disappeared behind the wall of sand that covered the light and rearranged the land with the aid of the angry winds. Just moments before, Seto-ra had been woken by his dragon's mental prodding, in time only to see the cloud of sand sweep over them. The army beneath them was lost, screaming and confused in the sands that crept into their mouths and noses, not allowing them to breathe. A few were buried instantly by the dunes that swept over them like waves, never to be seen or their bones discovered again. Horses bolted in fear at the sand that bit at their sides and tossed off their riders while others continued blindly into the storm, unable to break away from the chariots they were harnessed into. Hours dragged by and the storm did not cease.  
  
***  
  
When Téatani realized that the storm was only moments away, she got off of the pegasus and commanded both he, the falcons, and phoenix to go. The dogs refused to leave her side and for that she was grateful, but the flying creatures would have no chance when the winds attacked them from all sides. They wished her worried luck and disappeared just as the sands covered everything from sight, Téatani's only reassurance being her strong grip on the dogs at her sides and their attempt to shield her from the desert's assault.  
  
***  
  
The dragon landed, not knowing where, collapsing from battling the raging winds too long, exhausted. Seto-ra tumbled off the creature's back and landed at it's side, not nearly strong enough to withstand the power of the sands. Though he kept his eyes shut, he did not sleep and kept aware in case the sand began creeping up around him in an attempt to bury him. Hours went by and he grew increasingly thirsty, his throat parched and tongue dry. It was dark now, that much he could tell. Miraculously, as if they had simply decided to cease, the winds died down and the sand settled gently on them, sprinkling both Seto-ra and his dragon with fine dust. The dark of the night was clear around him, the large white moon shining above him with the stars gathered around it like an audience.  
  
He looked before him and was shocked to find an unscathed oasis right before him, lush green all around with immense palms and a large pool of water the came from a waterfall that gurgled happily as it gushed. Not caring whether it was a mirage or not, Seto-ra dashed forward in his faith and jumped into the pool. He was stunned to find it real and dunked himself in the cool water, finding that it was deep enough to where it reached his neck when he stood at the bottom and drinking deeply before laying on the surface, his gratitude sent to the heavens for such a gift. He watched as his dragon approached as well and proceeded to drink more than he ever could in a lifetime. A light splashing from up above caught his attention and he stood, curious at what was above him at the top of the waterfall.  
  
Making his way out of the pool, Seto-ra crept along the edge of the water and then up the stones to where the precious liquid emptied itself into the barren desert to feed the healthy oasis. Creeping behind a large bush that was set behind a palm, he looked out through the branches cautiously, and promptly found his breath catching in his throat. The shadow of his dream knelt on the other side of the small river that flowed forth from the mouth of the spring just a few yards away, taking hands cupped and full of water to two creatures that laid in the shadows of the greenery. Comforting sounds came from the shadow, almost worried in their tone, but Seto-ra but could yet determine if the shadow was male or female.  
  
Standing and walking to the small river once again, his shadow stared out, as if searching for answers among the quiet vegetation and Seto-ra choked as he felt them lock with his own. The blue that clashed with his own was so pleasantly violent that he almost lost his footing. But the eyes that stared at him from under the hood turned away, obviously not having seen him, and small hands raised hands full of water to a hidden mouth.  
  
*It must be a woman!* the young prince concluded excitedly. The delicate form of the hands was a tell-tale sign if nothing else, and the shadow was not nearly large enough to be a man anyway. He stilled when he heard the shadow sigh and waited, crouched like a tiger and biding his time until he made his appearance. His dragon was seeking him out, Seto-ra could hear that massive beast sniffing and lumbering through the thick undergrowth. *Soon! I must show myself soon or she shall be frightened!* he thought desperately. As if on cue, his shadow stood, looking in the direction of the noise his dragon was making, and pulled off her hood. Seto- ra lost his footing in the amazement of what he saw and stumbled, falling into a bush behind him.  
  
"By all of the gods," he breathed. "This is no Egyptian as I thought, for none other than a Grecian goddess stands before me in the moonlight!" The young vision before him turned her head in his direction, now torn between two noises that she was unsure of. Her soft, creamy skin glowed under the luminescence of the moon and her hair moved around her face with a gentle breeze, her white cloak swaying as well. Large, red painted lips tempted Seto-ra from his sanctuary while the light blush intrigued him and the intense blue eyes held him prisoner. She looked again in the direction where his dragon was and stepped back, forcing Seto-ra to show himself before the dragon did. He did not want her to disappear as she had in his dream!  
  
Standing on his own two feet, Seto-ra approached until he was on the border of the shadows, where he knew she would sense him. She found him after an uneasy scanning of the area around her and gasped. He held out a hand to her.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm," he said soothingly as he stepped out. Téatani felt weak in the knees at the sight of him. He was man who easily topped six feet by at least two or three inches, tanned even in the moonlight, broad-shouldered, large arms, narrow waist... But his eyes were blue. She miss-stepped and almost fell, nearly fainting at the beautiful color, but suddenly found herself in unfamiliar arms, held protectively against a warm and (she blushed) hardened chest. The blue in their eyes collided once more when she looked up to him, both of them drowning in the completeness they felt. His head began to descend, thick black eyelashes sweeping over his dark gaze with an obvious intent that Téatani would not argue against. Her eyes closed without a second thought and her arms reached up to touch his shoulders, the feel of his warm breath against her lips too incredible to fight.  
  
His lips met hers in the briefest kiss, brushing lightly against each other in a tease like in Seto-ra's dream. He refused to let her escape from his arms this time. However, a sound from behind them had Téatani jerking her eyes open and pushing him away harshly, reaching instinctively for the sword at her side and holding it at the ready. The sight of a white dragon with uncanny blue eyes was enough to wake anyone out of a daze, no matter how divine the man who was going to kiss her was.  
  
Seto-ra, for his part, was completely stunned. The young vision before him had pulled out that sword nearly quicker than any he had ever seen before and from her stance, he was sure that she knew how to use it in one way or another. He watched as her eyes narrowed, calculating everything around her and the dragon's size as she held her ground.  
  
"It shall not harm you," Seto-ra said quietly as he tried to intercede. It was clear to him that the dragon meant no harm. It had stopped just a few yards away at the edge of the waterfall and seemed to be studying her intently, not even moving to blink. He stepped back when she whirled on him with the sword.  
  
"You know this creature?" she questioned him forcefully. "Of course. It is my own, my protector!" he roared back at her, somewhat annoyed at her outburst. She smirked at him and he moved towards his dragon.  
  
"Well, if you get to bring yours, then I do too," she said softly, suddenly planting the sword firmly in the ground and raising her hands above her head in a call to the heavens. Wind swirled around her, grasping at her hair and letting go as it called to another realm. Heat surrounded her and she slowly lowered her arms to her sides, opening her eyes languidly and then replacing her sword back in its sheath. Seto-ra stepped back yet again until his back was against the warm stomach of the dragon, stunned at what he saw. An immense falcon, nearly the size of his dragon, hovered above the stranger's form, a furnace of gold and red fire with ruby eyes that were darker than blood. A phoenix.  
  
He was stunned, to say the very least. No single person that he had ever heard of controlled powers even remotely similar to his own, let alone creatures thought to be myths. In one moment he was wondering about the odds and the next he had his own weapon at the ready, a growl low in his throat and dark blue eyes afire. So this was the witch that had killed his father's guard!  
  
"You will pay for what you've done! Did you think you could get away with it witch?" he screamed, charging for her without waiting for a response. Hearing the accusation, Téatani felt her body freeze to the spot. She hadn't wanted to believe the rumor, for surely no one truly believed her to be a vessel of the black arts. Her knees were going to give way, she could feel it, and she was powerless to stop the rampage of the man in front of her who seemed intent to run her through just moments after he had kissed her. The tight feel of talons around her arms and the loss of ground beneath her forced her to look up. Phoenix was just above the raging warrior, having scooped her mistress out of harm's way in the last instance. As if the realization of almost losing her life unleashed a floodgate, the overwhelming events of the day and her exhaustion seemed to drop on her all at once and she lost consciousness while in the clutches of the large falcon. Téatani was unaware that a seething prince beneath her had been stopped by his own dragon and that all of her creatures, and those she had never seen before, appeared and surrounded the oasis, assembling themselves for a union that hadn't taken place in more than seventeen years.  
  
***  
  
End Part 3. Whew, that's the first time I've ever ended with a semi- cliffhanger. This chappy ended up being a whole bunch longer than the others... I just couldn't stop myself. I have no idea if the next chapter will be this long, but I think it'll be about this long from here on out since I'm getting into the meat of the story now.  
  
Who liked the interaction between our two heroes, hm? I did and I intend to add in a lot more romance and um, ahem... *pulls at collar* kisses. If you've read any of my other stuff, you'll have somewhat of an idea of what's fast approaching in the love department. That's enough hints, must stop.  
  
Riddles of the Heart, for those of you who care, is taking second priority to this fic, but I AM STILL working on it. I feel so incredibly bad that I've been neglecting it, but with the small amount of time I've got, I need to focus on stories which are ready to be written at a moment's notice and right now, that just happens to be this fic. Have no fear, I intend to have the next chapter for 'Riddles' out within a week or two. I wish I had my old beta-reader back! *cries loudly*  
  
Keep those reviews coming. I enjoy blushing at your kind comments and they let me know that people like what I'm writing. It also gives me some insight on what things I should clear up or emphasize in a certain area. Also, if you'd like notices about when I update, either email me and give me your email addy or simply leave it in the review. Thanks.  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
godscartungrrl@netscape.net 


	5. Chapter 4

The Power of the Nile written by Atlantis ( 2003  
  
Please, for the love of everything good and kind, don't throw veggies at me. I know I haven't updated in a long while, but this chapter has actually been done for some time, so I should get brownie points for that. I just got back from a two-week vacation in Colorado and I didn't have the time to submit this before I left. Sorry 'bout that, but packing can really take up your time. On a brighter note, this chapter is longer than the last one, so you can enjoy a little more of this fic as a sort of an apology. *shrugs sheepishly*  
  
A short little thank you to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter: Tatsutahime, Thallein, Hoshiko-chan (Don't worry, this fic is strictly Seto/Téa!), Tara-hime (As always, your words were kind and analytical), Guardian Kysra (I want a banner, too!), Lonely Night Angel, and Ron V.  
  
Disclaimer: Cut and paste any disclaimer you've ever seen and put it right *HERE*. I'm feeling too lazy to write it again.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Stop judging others, and you will not be judged. For others will treat you as you treat them. Whatever measure you use in judging others, it will be used to measure how you are judged.  
  
Matthew 7:1&2  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PART 4  
  
"Release me! I command you!" Seto-ra yelled at his dragon which had imprisoned him within a large white claw. His now hard eyes watched as the mystical Phoenix circled and gently placed her mistress on a large patch of soft heather before alighting to the ground. All of the creatures gathered around her unconscious body and the dragon moved forward as well, towering over almost all of the other beasts. Sweeping a glance over everything around him, Seto-ra was astounded. There were large animals with strange defense-type characteristics on their bodies, disfigured beasts, creatures that looked almost human, and elements that hovered in the air which he could not put a name to. It was all so strange and wonderful that he nearly forgot his rage.  
  
With renewed vigor, Seto-ra began kicking and fighting his dragon as best he could with his arms restrained and body in the grip of his dragon's talon. His dragon abruptly dropped him and he coughed on the moist dirt that had ended up in his mouth and nose. Pulling his dagger from the small sheath in his sandal, he leapt to his feet and rushed forward, intent to bury the blade in the witch's heart. The animals all parted which he thought strange and as he approached her, still running, he was suddenly thrown back and landed on the ground, having run into some sort of barrier. He looked up and something shone in the moonlight, like a mirror, before disappearing from sight again. Not being one to give up, Seto-ra circled around and attempted to attack again, only to find numerous monsters blocking his path and snarling protectively. A heat at his back forced him to turn around.  
  
There, Phoenix and his dragon stood side-by-side, looking down at him with almost angry eyes. Flames danced within the falcon's blood-stone eyes and his dragon seemed to stare with a blue fire leaping in the depths of his gaze.  
  
"Fall to your knees, little prince," Phoenix said, the voice sounding cultured and powerful. Seto-ra nearly did but shook his head and looked directly at her, refusing to bow. "Good. You do not kneel to intimidating forces nor do you succumb to persuasion easily. That will be a strong aid to you in the near future."  
  
"You are the enemy!" he cried out, standing his ground and moving into a defensive position. Phoenix laughed like the wind on the desert and he growled, not having ever like it when people laughed at him.  
  
"I am no more the enemy than you are, or your dragon," she replied smoothly. "And do not shift into a fighting stance prince. I could destroy you with one beat of my wings. However, that is not what I will do. You have a purpose and must come to understand it."  
  
"I know my purpose," Seto-ra retorted angrily. "I destroy any and all evil that comes my way to keep it from chaining the world in slavery and darkness."  
  
"Yes that is true, but that is only one of your purposes in this life," the flaming falcon answered. Seto-ra was surprised when he heard another voice and turned his head in disbelief.  
  
"Prince Seto-ra, you are also meant to be a protector... of this young woman to be exact," his dragon said, the voice as old as the stars, filled with wisdom and experience.  
  
"She is a witch, a sorceress! I shall not protect her, I shall kill her," Seto-ra promised.  
  
"You will do no such thing little man!" two voice resounded behind him. Seto-ra turned to find two large beings with wings and swords almost larger than himself stepping forward from the crowd, arms folded over immense chests menacingly. "This young woman is the other half of your soul. To kill her would be to kill yourself. Your talk is worth nothing." One stepped forward with blonde curls and clear green eyes, his gaze softening somewhat on Seto-ra, and placed a large hand on his shoulder. Seto-ra flinched.  
  
"You need not be afraid of me, unless you intend to harm my mistress," he said, voice a low rumble. "To think that she is a sorceress would be to think that you are a sorceror. Are you?" he questioned.  
  
"Never! I would not blaspheme the gods in such a manner!" Seto-ra yelled.  
  
"Then how can you think her to represent that evil when she shares the same powers you hold? You have only heard one side of the story prince, and a view without perspective can never see the truth." The being lifted his hand and stepped back and Seto-ra turned back to Phoenix and his dragon.  
  
"I have misjudged her, then?" he asked, his voice a tremor. The two creatures nodded and Seto-ra fell to his knees, his head sinking into his hands. "That is the second time I have nearly killed without searching for the truth. I do not deserve the responsibilities that come with these powers," he cried. "But what of the stranger that informed us of my father's guard's death? Was it all a ruse?"  
  
"No, that was not a lie, but the deceit was in how our mistress was portrayed. She controls no evil forces and tries to avoid killing at all costs. But like you, she is sometimes called on to perform the task. Your father's guard was a minion for the evil forces that, even now, continue to seep into our world from a place called the Shadow Realm. When her own life was threatened and after the attempted assassination of her father, she had no choice but to kill him," Phoenix informed him, her head bowing with sadness. "Sometimes she seems as if she can handle taking away a life and creatures of the shadows are one thing, but to take a human life... that is a far deeper notch on her conscience. I don't think she got over it, though she hid it well."  
  
Seto-ra looked over to where the sleeping girl lay and felt a strong kinship to her. As if he was not even controlling his movements, he stepped towards her until standing over her, having gotten to her side with no hindrances. Her face, lighted by the moon, looked innocent and serene. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to truly drink of her inviting lips before kneeling and pulling her head into his lap. His hands moved around her face, stroking the soft skin of her cheeks and jaw, even going over her lips with a gentle thumb before sifting his hands through her thick, satin-like hair. Her breathing remained even and unhindered and he watched her sleep, everything around him silent as the night moved on.  
  
How long he stayed in that position he did not know. His arms were slightly chilled from the night air and his back was slightly sore, but he felt it was all worth it to just continue watching her sleep. Seto-ra looked up briefly and noticed that all the creatures had disappeared and he remained alone with a beautiful goddess in his arms. Tearing his eyes from her sleeping form, he saw the night sky begining to change with the slow coming of the sun. Black melted into dark blue, which gave way to grey and tints of light blue. The slightly orange glow on the far horizon announced the sun's coming and Seto-ra decided to move into a more shaded area so that the sun would not disrupt the un-named beauty's rest. Lifting her head with infinite care, he wrapped an arm around her back and another under her legs, rising slowly before moving to the shaded safety of the trees and foliage.  
  
There was even thicker greenery there than he first realized and the soft heather beneath his feet felt comforting. Laying her back down, he knelt beside her again and suddenly felt the urge to rest himself. Yawning, he settled down next to her, his eyes locked on her until they slid shut with exhaustion.  
  
***  
  
Téatani woke groggily and pleasantly warm. Her body tingled and she shifted on the soft heather beneath her to move her stiff limbs. With her arms stretched out before her, she noticed the extra pair that was wrapped tightly around her middle with one slightly higher and near to her breasts. She flushed with heat and embarrassment, not knowing how she had gotten into this position. The thought to jump up and demand an explanation at the point of a sword for this unacceptable behavior was fleeting. Obviously if she was in someone's arms they meant no harm to her. Perhaps it was even a protective gesture. As the arms tightened around her further and pulled her back into a rather firm chest, she was sure that anything but harm was on this person's... no, this man's mind. These arms belonged to a man, of that she was sure.  
  
Thinking hard, she tried to remember the night before and could only remember being called a witch by that godly handsome man before midnight descended on her memory. He was the only man she had come into contact with and why he might be holding her after trying to attack her and accusing her of being a witch, she had no idea. She felt as if she should be immeasurably angry but his presence at her back was natural, comforting and her whole being felt mellow and satisfied. Complete. Téatani remembered looking into the depths of his blue eyes and remembered a fleeting rumor she had heard in the palace.  
  
'They say he has blue eyes, like the dark depths of the Nile,' one chambermaid whispered conspiratorially to another. 'He's supposed to have powers beyond all reason, much like our own princess. I hear tale from the markets that that means they are part of some supernatural being which must sacrifice both of them so that he can rule the planet...'  
  
The rest of the gossip was nonsense and untrue, but for some reason she felt that they might be connected in some way. Turning in the strong arms that held her, she looked at the man before her and her breath caught. Gods, she had thought him perfection in the dark but with the dawn having come, she would not be surprised to find him to be a living deity. Dark brown hair fell into his closed eyes, lending him a slightly boyish look. His face was developed finely, squared jaw and firm lines that spoke of strength. For a man he had thick lashes which Téatani found unbelievably marvelous and a nose that fit his face well. She found that many men had noses too big for their faces, making them unseemly, but his was anything but unflattering. Her eyes traveled only a short distance to rest on the sight of his lips, not large by any standard but looking soft and gentle. His lips could be described as medium to small in thickness but they looked made for kissing. Téatani blushed furiously and leaned forward unconsciously into his hold.  
  
She did not have to look at the rest of his body to know that he was firmed and toned by years of working one way or another. The arms around her continued to do devilish things to her insides as she concentrated on the subtle curves of his muscles and also on the firm planes of his chest. She could feel the slight indent between his two pectoral muscles and was extremely tempted to run her hands over his entire torse and the toned muscles over his stomach, to feel her hands molding to the shape of his body. Her eyes moved back up to study his face and suddenly felt much closer to him than before for she could feel his breath moving over her lips. Téatani's heartbeat sped up and she could feel her pulse leaping in her neck, her body warming once again. Gods she was so aroused and he was merely sleeping! She groaned.  
  
*I thought men were supposed to be like this,* she mused to herself. The man holding her stirred, having his dreams of a sumptuous figure interrupted by a soft moan. His eyelids moved up languidly then blinked when he noticed the bright blue eyes shining into his own. Tightening his arms, he knew that she wasn't a dream because her every curve was pushed against the front of him body. And if it was a dream, he prayed he got to finish it before he woke up. His thoughts were halted when her eyes moved away from his and she squirmed nervously. He held her still and brought her even closer to him, knowing that if she squirmed it would be even worse for him.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted, covering his yawn with a hand that he had grudgingly removed from her waist.  
  
"Well it is certainly morning, but I'm not certain of the good," Téatani replied, gaining back some of her courage as the man before her became more and more aware of his surroundings. "You are a puzzling man and perhaps not right in the mind." Seto-ra's brows knit together in confusion and he released her when she moved out of his arms. She rolled away from him and sat up on her legs, looking down at him closely. He propped himself up on an elbow and Téatani felt heat spread through her body. He looked gorgeous in the morning light, especially when he was looking at her with child-like confusion. However, she was sure that she looked the mess and began to pat down her hair and pull her fingers through a few tangles.  
  
"I am perfectly right in the head," Seto-ra argued, taking in the young beauty before him. If he had been standing, he would have been brought to his knees and then readily worshipped her. Her eyes were bright and shining like the water of a fountain, lovely face, and had a sinfully shaped body even though it was covered by a modest white hooded robe.  
  
"That is certainly debatable," she snapped back, pushing against her knees and standing. Téatani walked away from him and into the sunlight, pausing to warm her face with the light before moving to the stream and drinking the cold, refreshing water. Seto-ra shook his head and followed, not understanding her. He knelt beside her and drank as well and mimicked her as she stood.  
  
"Is there a possibility you could tell me why that's debatable?" he asked her, folding his arms over his chest. Téatani, who had turned to go look for her dogs, turned back to him and laughed.  
  
"Well, let's see," she murmured sarcastically, raising her eyes skyward in mock-pondering and held up a hand. "Last night, you tried to kiss me," her pointer finger rose. "Moments later, you tried to attack me, intent on killing me," she said as a second finger rose. "I wake up this morning and your arms are wrapped around me as if we were wed and you greet me civilly," she added as a third finger rose. "Now why wouldn't you be right in the head?" Téatani asked, looking at him. She tapped her chin, all of actions beginning to annoy Seto-ra. He knew she was mocking him. "Ah yes, now I know why! Because your emotions and actions have been changing more than those of a pregnant woman's. Can you make your mind up about me or should I prepare myself for your next mood swing?" Seto-ra growled.  
  
"I was misinformed and have been set straight. I apologize for my error. I was merely reacting on..." he didn't get to finish.  
  
"Emotions," Téatani answered for him. "Yes, and I suppose you do that often." She sighed. "I forgive you. Somehow it is not within me to hold a grudge against you. It's as if I'd be holding a grudge against myself." Shrugging her shoulders, Téatani turned away from him and walked to the edge of the small cliff, staring into the small pool at the base of the waterfall. The blue in her eyes reflected that of the waters' depths, sparkling with a quiet confusion and vibrancy of life. As if pulled by an invisible thread to her side, Seto-ra approached her and stopped at her side, looking at her before sending his gaze to the cool waters as well. The air around them was quiet for a long period of time, only the faint rustle of leaves on the light breeze occasionally interrupting the silence.  
  
Finally, Téatani pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, breathing out a for a long moment, her body relaxing and shifting to face the man she still did not know the name of. She stared at his sun-drenched profile only a moment before he moved and returned her stare, the intensity of blue against blue nearly bringing them both to their knees. Her eyes sought his, searching for truth and purpose while his returned the favor. Their souls and powers surged together in a gentle meeting, prodding, embracing, and discovering what they could to ease their puzzlement. Sometime during the delve into each other's psyche, both sets of blue eyes had closed in a languid trance and nothing else existed but the exploration of lives that had both felt so lonely.  
  
Seto-ra was the first to open his eyes and found the young woman in his arms, tightly held to his chest and looking like she had been molded to fit only him. He watched her breathe softly, felt her chest rise and fall against his own and wondered why he didn't feel aroused. But the second she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he knew that no sexual feeling could ever match what he felt now, slipping into the lakes of endless understanding blue before him. It was as if nothing could touch him: a sense of knowing that he would be invincible as long as she was by his side. She gasped suddenly and pushed out of his arms, flinging her body down to the small stream and splashing her face with the cold water. His eyes grew worried as he watched her body shake, then her head as she rid herself of the excess water. She looked up at him.  
  
*I heard that,* he heard her say.  
  
"But I didn't say anything," he countered before realizing that she hadn't moved her mouth. "Oh gods, what has happened between us?" Seto-ra asked as he sank to his knees next to her and pulled her to him. She did not resist.  
  
*In searching, we must have bond... no, it was before that. I don't think we were paying enough attention before to notice it,* she mumbled.  
  
*I hear you now,* Seto-ra told her in his mind as he absently stroked her back. *What are you talking about, 'before?' We've never met before last night.* Téatani looked up at him, eyes soft and vulnerable.  
  
*You have realized that our powers seem to know each other, seek out each other, correct?* she asked. He nodded. *I think they've come from the same source. We've always been together, affected by each other, and not known it. I know that you have suffered that longing of finding that something you know will complete you and the desperation that you won't. You know that I have gone through the same tribulations. And last night, the shock of our meeting didn't allow us to realize that we truly were already bonded,* Téatani explained mentally. Seto-ra's chin rested atop her hair and his eyes widened in realization.  
  
*I understand. But there is one thing I still wish to know,* he told her. She pulled away slightly and stared up at him again.  
  
*What?* she asked.  
  
"Your name," he said aloud. The young woman in his arms blushed brightly and bit her lip, looking down shyly. She said something softly and Seto-ra gently brought her chin up with two fingers and a thumb, making sure that her eyes met his. "Again, please," he requested.  
  
"Téatani," she said again softly. "Princess of the Lower Kingdom."  
  
"And I am Seto-ra, the Upper Kingdom's only prince," he replied, smiling at her. "I believe it must have been a ruse that our kingdoms would go to war and fate that brought us together."  
  
"Or a danger so great that we couldn't handle it alone," Téatani added, her face becoming solemn.  
  
"Perhaps, but let us cross that bridge when we come to it. There is still much that I wish to know about you," Seto-ra replied with a chuckle. "I am expected to be gone for a while from my kingdom so we should make our way towards yours. I would like to greet your father."  
  
"If you knew him I'm not sure that you would hold true to that wish," Téatani giggled. "And why would you not want to meet my mother? She is just as good as any man!" Seto-ra ran the back of his hand against Téatani's cheek slowly, his eyes staring longingly at her lips before rejoining her stare.  
  
"I have no doubt of that if she has even half of the spirit that you have. It would be my pleasure to meet the woman that brought you into this world, to me," he whispered softly, pressing his cheek to hers and kissing the shell of her ear. She shivered in his arms and he made to pull her closer before she moved away and stood, wrapping her arms around herself. Her stance was slightly rigid and nervous.  
  
"Then we should get going. It is a good day's journey and I want to see my father. He is undoubtedly still recovering from that arrow wound," she said hurriedly. Seto-ra looked at her with compassion, knowing how it felt to worry for a loved-one but felt confusion simmering underneath. Why was she so hesitant to be in his arms?  
  
Their gazes locked together again, as if magnetized, a war of blue worlds fighting for understanding. Téatani abruptly tore her gaze from his and raised her arms, a whirlwind of fire swirling around her before Phoenix appeared. Seto-ra rose from the ground as well and called upon his dragon, the mass of shimmering white scales and blue eyes materializing within moments. The creatures greeted them and Téatani called to her two dogs, petting them on their heads and hugging them before asking them to return to their own realm. They complied immediately after giving her large, sloppy kisses and she climbed atop Phoenix, sitting astride and showing marvelous legs that Seto-ra enjoyed appreciating. He was caught off guard when she and Phoenix leapt into the air and began a fast flight towards the Lower Kingdom's capital.  
  
Seto-ra was chasing her on the wind currents as soon as he was seated on his beast, fighting against the wind to keep from falling off. The sun was bright and golden and in his eyes, forcing him to squint. Téatani looked back at him over her shoulder, laughing as the air whipped her dark hair around her face. Turning back around, she and Phoenix suddenly rose higher into the air, blocking out the sunlight and casting a large shadow over the desert below. They were above the air currents, soaring and floating on warm breezes that had been lonely for a long time with only the clouds to keep them company. Dipping between and through the white bodies, Téatani would emerge each time with a layer of water droplets on her skin, only serving her to glow more.  
  
Her laughing floated on the air, drifting down to reach Seto-ra's ears and his closed eyes served to sharpen his hearing, and he felt like he was falling at the sound of her voice. His eyes flew open when he suddenly had to grip at his dragon's neck as the beast rose to join the falcon and the princess. Seto-ra shivered as they passed through a particularly large cloud quickly, the unexpected moisture hitting his skin with frigid reality. Gripping his dragon with his legs, he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm. Phoenix dropped to the dragon's side and Téatani smiled at him before donning a confused look on her face.  
  
"Have you never flown this high before?" she questioned him, turning and facing him. He merely shook his head, still trying to warm himself. She giggled. "Then you should never travel to the lands past Greece or you will certainly freeze." He sent a half-glare her way, too cold to mean it or do anything else. Lightnight flashed in front of the pair, crashing down to earth and startling the travelers.  
  
Both Phoenix and Blue-Eyes swerved away from each other abruptly to avoid passing through a dark cloud and spent a few moments finding each other again in the maze of white and swiftly-turning grey. The golden flames that flowed from Phoenix's wing tips helped in reuniting the traveling pair and Téatani checked on Seto-ra, holding back a laugh when she found he was still extremely cold. He looked miserable and she felt a pang of guilt in her heart for not warning him of the change in temperatures. Of course it couldn't be all her fault, she thought it would have been natural that he discover and explore the skies on the back of his dragon, but apparently he hadn't. She leaned over and whispered to Phoenix and the falcon nodded as she continued her flight towards the capital.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all Princess. Do be careful," she replied, her voice warm and light. Téatani looked back at Seto-ra and his dragon who had fallen behind a few yards and he looked at her. She bit her lip and then shut her eyes, placing her palms down on the back of Phoenix's neck, breathing deeply. Her whole body suddenly felt warm, like she was floating in a world of nothingness, heat spreading through her arms and rushing through the rest of her body as if a floodgate had been opened. She felt herself connect with Phoenix on a supernatural level, experiencing her powers and thoughts and fears all at once. It was exhilerating, frightening, and overwhelming.  
  
Seto-ra watched as Téatani began to glow as soon as she placed her hands on Phoenix, gold outlining her form and lighting the way through the clouds which had become dark and menacing so quickly. He could feel the air around him begin to warm and felt a bright light trickling into his soul. Looking up, startled, he could feel Téatani probing through Phoenix's powers as she took in more warmth from the fiery falcon. The feeling of peace and tranquility settled over him even in his continued state of being cold but urgency filled him unexpectedly and his closed eyes flew open to worriedly stare at Téatani whose body was shaking. She was taking in too much power, was getting lost in the feel of it.  
  
*Let go,* Seto-ra whispered to her. *Just let go,* he repeated, searching for her in the blinding light of Phoenix's conscious. Spotting her in the middle of the light, he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands settling over hers. Slowly she relinquished Phoenix's power and drifted out of the weightless world she had ascended to, turning in his arms before both of them disappeared from the falcon's mind.  
  
Blinking rapidly, Seto-ra found himself back on his dragon, still cold and now getting sore. *But at least Téatani is safe,* he thought as she once again turned back to face him. Her bright smile forced a small quirk of his lips and he watched as she raised her hands, full of golden light, and blew it towards him on a gentle breath. Instant warmth spread over his body, thawing his frozen limbs and drying his slightly damp hair. He hadn't realized that she had delved into Phoenix's psyche for power to warm him and he was touched by the caring gesture, his heart warming with the rest of his body.  
  
Phoenix suddenly dove out of sight, flying beneath the clouds and Blue-Eyes followed her, forcing Seto-ra to grab tightly to the fringe along his neck for fear of falling. The capital of the Lower Kingdom lay before them, a large city built of dirty stone and worn canvas ramadas. Fruit stands littered the market square and people bustled all around, bartering and arguing for fair prices. The palace stood at the rear of the city, the large walls and gates making it impenetrable as well as intimidating for any enemy or foe. White stone marked the dwelling of the royal family, a start contrast to the darker, more dreary, colors of the city below it. Large doorways allowed passage for multitudes of people and windows littered the sides to allow light in to the monument. Even Seto-ra felt awe at the structure, for it rivaled his own home and was made more beautiful by the dark green-blue waters of the Nile just to the side. This city, he realized, was green and lush, surrounded by vegetation and flowering plants, not to mention healthy crops which grew on the banks of the great river. He could not hate the Lower Kingdom for having such prosperity, but he certainly envied it as they circled around the entire capital before making their way down near the back of the palace.  
  
The moment Phoenix touched the ground, Téatani leapt from her back and rushed to the back wall of the palace, then remembered her guest and waited for him to unseat himself from his beast and join her. Seto-ra looked at her as she raised a hand to the wall and it opened to her, a round portal forming in the stone and remaining open as they passed through before closing once again, as if it had never been there. She took his hand and dragged him along quickly, in a rush to get to her father and not wanting to worry about losing him in the intricate passages of the palace. They passed by numerous servants who all gave Téatani kind smiles and greetings of 'Welcome back' as they proceded to move through the halls and Seto-ra marveled at the affect she obviously had on all who lived in the palace.  
  
Téatani skidded to a halt and Seto-ra crashed into her back, his arms falling around her waist and pulling her back to keep them from toppling to the floor. She flashed a grateful smile at him and pulled away, slowly, and moved to a large gilded door, knocking softly and opening it a bit. Looking in and discerning whether or not it was good for her father to have visitors, she shut the door again and moved off in a different direction.  
  
"He's asleep right now and so is my mother. She looks exhausted," she said softly, shaking her head. "She probably didn't even let herself sleep as long as she was worried about him." A rough hand found its way into Téatani's and she looked up to find Seto-ra looking at her, empathetic emotions on his face.  
  
"I'm sure that she'll be alright. I can't imagine the woman who brought you into the world not being able to handle something. I mean, she's been able to handle you all of these years," he teased, trying to bring a smile back to her face. Téatani glanced at him through narrowed eyes and smirked, taking a stronger grip on his hand for comfort and nodded. The hall was quiet as they continued walking, their feet whispering against the stone and Téatani's long robes the only sounds to be heard.  
  
Stopping in front of another pair of large doors, Téatani released Seto-ra's hand and opened the massive gold doors after issuing a silent command to unlock them, stepping in and leaving the visiting prince to follow her. She was tackled by Baki and Memnoh the moment she was away from the door, their tongues licking at her face and large paws pushing into her shoulders as she laughed from the floor. Seto-ra closed the door after him and looked to the scene on the floor, feeling complete once again as he watched the beautiful princess show her true self and play with her animals. Téatani pushed the dogs away and wiped her face with the sleeves of her robes, getting up from the floor and walking over to her bed where she removed her robes and laid them on the bed. Clad in her warrior garb, she went to the balcony, moving through the sheer curtains like a spectre to stop at the railing, peering over the Lower Kingdom as it prepared to go to sleep. Caught up in her admiration of the city, she didn't pay attention to Seto-ra who had been frozen in place the moment she removed her white cloak.  
  
He couldn't help it; his mouth fell open. The way she had taken off the mantle so carelessly to toss it on her bed, not caring what she wore underneath had left him speechless. In the oasis he had not gotten a chance to see what had been beneath her robes, but now he saw why she was ready for battle. Instead of traditonal Egyptian sandles, she wore the strange footware of the Greeks and was clothed in a white tunic that dropped to mid- thigh and was in turn covered by a metal pleated skirt, gold breastplate, and had a sword hanging at her waist. He had forgotten about that. It was not hard to believe that she must be a strong woman indeed to be able to wear such armor and not collapse under the weight, but she carried herself well, as though it weighed nothing at all. That was not why his mouth had fallen open though.  
  
As a young man, he dreamed of women, naturally. He couldn't help but dream of women who were fierce, spirited and beautiful, for simpering idiots merely annoyed him, no matter what they looked like. Seeing the short skirt of her battle gear and form-fitted breastplate had nearly dropped him to his knees in awareness, his chest tightening almost painfully and desire searing his veins. Her hair was still wind-tossed and her cheeks rosy from the adventure in the air, eyes blue and peaceful, and entirely too 'come hither' for Seto-ra to handle. He groaned. It was going to be far more trouble dealing with this wonderful specimen of a woman who was his other half than he had first thought. Much, much more.  
  
***  
  
And that's the end of Part 5. So, what do you think? Is it progressing too slow or am I keeping up a good tempo with this fic? I need to know this stuff. Again, please excuse my tardiness in getting this out. I thought that with summer here I'd have more time but I'm actually quite busy.  
  
Here comes my excuse for Riddles now: I haven't even started working on the next chapter because I have been working on, literally, around seven fics or so and it accidently hit the back burner in priority. I'll try to work on it soon because I feel horrible for leaving it alone this long. I know what I want to do with it, so that won't be a problem, I just gotta get it down on the PC. I'll try and get it out sometime during mid-July, since that's about the quickest I can get it written, edited, formatted, and then submitted. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. It's my Yu-Gi-Oh! baby and there's no way I'll leave it unfinished. PROMISE!!!  
  
Well, not much left to say except that you should *please* review. Everybody loves reviews, especially me!  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
P.S. If anyone is up to chatting with me, my AIM is in my profile. 


End file.
